


a chapter is closed, a story ends

by cracklesnaple



Series: mcyt shorts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Platonic Cuddling, Running Away, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo talk in the aftermath of the second doomsday. Both are far too tired to keep going like this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, if any shippers even look at this fic i will eat your elbows, that is a threat
Series: mcyt shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094585
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all roleplay, obvs, everyone are friends with each other and they're all acting!
> 
> This is not, and will never be, a ship fic. If you ship Tubbo and Tommy kindly get the fuck away from me and my fics because that's absolutely nasty.

Tommy is about to head to bed for another sleepless night when there’s a knock on his door. The building doesn’t feel like home anymore, nothing does in all honesty. It’s just stone and wood to keep him safe from the weather, something more than he had before his time with Technoblade, but those memories hurt too much right now to think about.

Cold stone shocks Tommy’s feet when he stands from his bed but the chill hasn’t bothered him since those nights in Pogtopia and, eventually, Logstedshire. All the familiarity of this building, of his original home that has withstood multiple bombings while his nation didn’t, has lost all its warmth. This place feels barren now, changed from the days Connor had claimed it as his own and from the months that felt like years where he wasn’t able to live in it. Tommy wishes with an intensity he didn’t know he could feel, that this building still felt like home. Wishes that he had somewhere that wasn’t tainted by memories or blown up by the hands of tyrants.

He supposes it’s a little late in the evening for that kind of introspection so he focuses on opening the door. Outside, blanketed by the stars in the sky that are more visible than they ever had been since the lights of L’Manburg no longer overtake them, is Tubbo. The sight of his closest friend, the only remaining member of his family, the one who exiled him, feels Tommy with so many emotions his head starts to ache.

There’s a fierce ache that has accompanied Tommy since he was exiled, the loss of his best friend a more bitter blow than any arrow or bomb. Of course, with that ache came anger, rage that Tommy knew - knows - well at the fact that he was betrayed by yet another person. Rationally, Tommy knows Tubbo was put in a position where neither side could win, stuck between a rock and a hard place as the saying goes. He doesn’t fault the boy now, has had weeks upon weeks of seclusion to come to terms with the fact that Tubbo is just a kid trying to do what’s best for the bigger picture while trying to run a country that was falling apart.

But that doesn’t stop his heart from burning as he betrays the other person he had left, when Tommy chooses his nation over the brother who had never put him first. Contrary to popular belief, Tommy wasn’t, and isn’t, stupid. He knows that Techno never truly cared about him, that the hybrid only cares about Phil - and, maybe Wilbur - in their little family dynamic, but Tommy had thought that maybe, just this once, someone was willing to help him. It seemed to be too much to ask for when Techno reveals that he finds Tommy useless unless he’s torturing an innocent civilian and that the only reason he lets Tommy side with him was for extra manpower on his quest to destroy the one thing Tommy had left of Wilbur.

Tommy isn’t going to deny that he betrayed Techno though, that he hadn’t been a good brother since these wars started, but he can’t change his decisions now. He knows his heart better than anyone, and he needs to stay true to himself instead of letting others control how he acts.

Regardless of the turmoil going on in his head, Tommy opens the door a little wider for Tubbo, letting the boy step inside and out of the cold of night. A soft sigh falls from Tubbo’s lips, his hands grasped together in front of him, the green sleeves of his sweater looking worn and thin. The silence is awkward for a minute as they both shuffle, the close of the door sounds like a rocket going off.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Tubbo’s voice is barely a mumble, said so quietly Tommy strains to hear his friend. He blinks, taken aback by the thought that Tubbo would want to be anywhere near him right now. It is, largely, his fault that their friendship is in shambles. He has been nothing but horrible to Tubbo since his exile.

Mutely, Tommy nods and relief flashes across the boy’s face. “Does anyone else need somewhere to stay?” He asks, memories of his time stuck in Tnret in Logstedshire flash his mind. Tommy doesn’t think he’ll ever get rid of that constant near-death feeling and he doesn’t wish that upon anyone.

“No. Eret opened up the castle to everyone who needs it.” It makes sense. Eret has always been the most generous out of all of them, besides Nikki maybe, bar for the fact he had lost himself to power for a bit. Tubbo shivers violently, the sorry excuse for a sweater obviously not thick enough to keep any body heat in. This prompts Tommy into action and he shifts through nearby chests until he pulls out a mustard yellow sweatshirt and hands it to Tubbo. It had been one of Wilbur’s back before they donned their L’Manburg uniforms, and Tommy had kept it safe since then.

Tubbo looks unsure, his hands run across the fabric as if it were holy but Tommy tells him it’s fine and the shirt is slung on. Tommy watches as his friend tries to snuggle closer to its warmth and has to stamp down a smile.

“How come you aren’t staying with the others?” Tommy asks, leading them through a couple doors until they make it to a makeshift room he made earlier that day. It’s nothing fancy, wood floors hastily assembled and cobble surrounding the walls and ceilings since it was the only material he had in abundance. He set up a fireplace in the room though, unwilling to go cold if he didn’t have to and, for once, Tommy thanks his foresight.

Footsteps pace into the wood flooring, a hesitant expression spreading through Tubbo’s face. Tommy settles, turning to give his friend his full attention.

“I don’t think they like me much, anymore,” the words drip with sorrow and Tommy despairs at the despair his friend is feeling. Tommy had promised to protect Tubbo before all this started, they had promised each other that, and he had done a shit job at it. He pulls Tubbo until they are sat next to each other on the bed and encourages the boy to keep going. “It’s just- I-,” Tubbo fumbles but Tommy is uncharacteristically patient for his friend.

“I was a shit president,” He settles on at last and his hands are fisted into the sweatshirt, head tilted down to avoid Tommy’s gaze. Tommy tries to argue, to make his friend feel better even though he wasn’t there for most of his presidency and what he had been witness to wasn’t a fond memory, but Tubbo stops him. “I let everyone push me over constantly. Quackity has been pushing for command and Fundy has more charisma towards the citizens. I can’t even offer them anything! At least Schlatt was an actual business man, but I’m just a kid! What am I supposed to know about running an entire country?”

Tears block Tubbo’s eyes and they roll down his face and splash onto yellow fabric. Tommy pulls his friend into his side, sets his chin on brown hair and holds him close. Tubbo sobs brokenly into his shoulder and Tommy hates. He hates so much it burns against his heart and tears up his mind. He hates that their simple want for freedom has turned into this, into two traumatized children clinging to each other because they have nothing left. Hates that all the supposed “adults” let kids fight in their wars and clean up their messes.

“I’m so tired, Tommy.” And Tommy nods against Tubbo’s head, feeling the same exhaustion and weariness his friend does and tells the other boy to let it all out. “I just want to go back,” Tubbo cries, taking fistfuls of Tommy’s shirt. “Nobody respects me here! I didn’t even want to be president! It was thrust on me and no one gave a single shit that a _child_ was running this country! They all bitch and moan about corruption and oppression but they can’t even see that they’re the ones being corrupt! That they’ve gone blind to their backward ideals to see that we’re just children! And I’m tired of it!

“I’m tired of having to plan out all my words and actions before I do them. I’m tired of constantly looking behind me, waiting for the next attack to come. Of waiting for a new traitor to reveal themselves,” Tubbo pauses, his rant falling away with harsh pants as he struggles for oxygen. Tommy’s hands rub up and down Tubbo’s back, offering his friend what little support he could. “But, most of all, I’m tired of us hurting each other. I’m done with people bullying me and manipulating me to hurt my best friend.”

Those words strike something in Tommy, something Tommy thought was shoved too deep down in his mind to remember. Of all those days in Logstedshire filled with Dream telling him that Tubbo doesn’t care for him, never had and never will. Of Techno telling Tommy that Tubbo is a bad guy and needed to be taken down.

Tommy isn’t sure when he started to let those words infect him, but the worry was always there. The fear that his best friend truly wanted nothing to do with him had hurt worse than any betrayal so hearing all of it was a lie soothes him. He blinks away the tears that threaten to burn his eyes, but his vision goes glassy nonetheless.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Tommy whispers into brown strands, grip impossibly tight but Tubbo doesn’t complain, only clutches back in an attempt to ground them both. “I’m sorry I listened to Dream and Techno when they told me you hated me and tried to get me to turn on you and L’Manburg.”

It’s a shit apology, they both know it, but it’s more than Tommy has ever offered before. The words are true though, and so is everything he leaves unsaid because he can’t muster up the words.

The world is quiet as they curl up onto the bed still clinging to each other. It feels like years to Tommy since he’s been able to hold Tubbo, since he’s had any sort of positive touch in general. Now he’s starved for it and he never wants Tubbo to leave, never wants either of them to leave just to get hurt again.

“What happens now?” The uncertainty stays in the air for a century and still no answer for it can be found.

“Tubbo?” The boy in question hums lightly, signaling that he’s listening. Their breaths have quieted now, tears replaced with the heavy lead of exhaustion and sleep clings to both of them. “I think our story is coming to an end.” The words don’t feel like his, far too eloquent to be Tommy’s, but he finds he means them.

L’Manburg has been a dead end for them and everyone seems to be moving on from their small nation. Maybe it’s time for them to move on as well, to let someone else write the story. This one is getting a bit repetitive, after all. Besides, Tommy thinks absentmindedly as he curls closer to Tubbo, why does he need the disks when he has his best friend at his side?

“Maybe it’s time someone else has the spotlight,” Tubbo muses, mind working in tandem with Tommy’s. “Maybe we should take our losses while we still have each other.”

Tommy nods but sleep ushers them into the dark before they can say anything more. This is a conversation for another day, for a morning not so heavy with the burden of wounds and scars. They’ll figure it out, in the end. They always do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all roleplay, obvs, everyone are friends with each other and they're all acting!
> 
> This is not, and will never be, a ship fic. If you ship Tubbo and Tommy kindly get the fuck away from me and my fics because that's absolutely nasty

Tubbo wakes up slowly, sleep clinging to him in a way it hasn’t for months. He feels whole and pleasantly warm. So different from the cold that had clung to him during his presidency and the blistering heat of tnt blowing up his nation again. There's a weight resting across him and, when he blinks his eyes open, Tommy is still fast asleep next to him with an arm tossed over him.

An easy sort of happiness fills Tubbo at the sight. He's missed his best friend since the day he became president, since he was pressured and manipulated into exiling the one person who was always by his side. These past few months haven't been easy for him and he's sure they haven't been easy for Tommy - there are new scars littering his friend's body, a slash down his collarbone, one that starts at the bottom of his ear and ends beneath his jaw. Tubbo doesn't know how he got those scars but he's sure Tommy will tell him in time.

Tubbo longs for the days when the wars are over, when they don't have to live in fear of what tomorrow brings. His heart and mind long for an easier life, a quieter one, with just him and Tommy and maybe some bees and a few cows. Memories of before life truly went to shit move to the forefront of his mind. Tubbo and Tommy are sitting at the bench watching the sunset, their hands gripping each other’s hands like it is the last time they'll see each other and they wonder about the future. They create fantasy worlds in that moment. A future where they run away from all of the pain and hurt and are finally free.

He hasn't thought of that moment in a long time, hasn't let himself feel that hope. But now, with Tommy so close and their friendship not whole, but healing, he thinks maybe it could happen. Nobody here cares for them anymore, they've caused too many problems for them to care if they left.

Maybe it would be best for all of them. The rest of their friends - and enemies - will get a test, maybe learn how to heal, and Tommy and Tubbo will have each other. They'll finally have each other and be somewhere nobody can rip them apart again.

Tommy wakes up with a jerk, as if startled out of his sleep and Tubbo forgets all thoughts of leaving. He checks over his best friend, making sure there are no injuries left untreated and finds nothing. Nightmares are the logical answer. Tubbo gets them all the time now and the deep eyebags on Tommy's face show that he does as well.

A sleepy softness takes over Tommy's face as he sees Tubbo watching him. It's the softest Tubbo has ever seen his friend, he has never been one to show any emotions other than anger and laughter, and Tubbo relishes in it.

"I thought you'd be gone already," Tommy admits shyly, curling his arms to his abdomen, never one to show weakness.

"Why?"

Tommy's shoulder shrugs and the boy looks sheepish at the words. "I don't know. Figured you'd have shit to do," he answers. "Being president and all."

Tubbo hums at this. It's definitely passed his mind but he knows the others don't need him right now, that they're busy grieving and doing their own things. Besides; "There's no L'Manburg anymore," he reminds gently and, when Tommy doesn't burst in outrage, he continues. "So there can't be a president either."

"That's good," Tommy smiles. "You don't need that kind of pressure anymore."

Tubbo wonders how he got such a kind friend. Sure, Tommy may be a bit of a walking disaster and cause a good amount of problems, but he's just a kid. They both are. They're allowed to make mistakes even if everyone else seems to forget this fact. Tubbo knows Tommy's heart is bigger than anyone else, knows that his friend will give up all of himself before taking anything for him. There's something extraordinarily selfless about Tommy that Tubbo had somehow forgotten in those dark moments of banishment.

"Sorry." Tubbo looks over, only then noticing his gaze had been fixed on the ceiling, to see Tommy curled into himself, gaze downcast and face reddening in embarrassment. He cocks his head to the side in a question. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Tubbo chuckles lightly but shakes his head. "You didn't," he tells Tommy. "Trust me. But," he sits up, grateful again for the sweatshirt Tommy had gifted him for keeping most of the chilly air out, "We should probably get up now."

At that, Tommy groans dramatically but Tubbo just shoves him playfully and stands. He doesn’t miss the way his friend flinches under his touch, though, but he knows bringing it up would only anger Tommy and he doesn’t want to do that. So, he drops it and they go through a morning routine neither of them had had for months. Tommy throws on whatever clothing he can find left over in his house and then offers Tubbo what else he can find. They’ll have to sew more. They add that to the ever-growing list of things to do.

They don’t leave each other’s sides for the entire day, something like separation anxiety falling over both of them. Tubbo sees the way Tommy’s breath quickens when he pulls away and he knows Tommy can feel the way his pulse beats harder when they’re forced to talk to people. He has never been good at social interactions, besides Tommy maybe, but his social anxiety has only gotten worse since he became president and seemed to get on everybody’s bad side. So, they don’t leave each other, hands clasped tightly together.

The day is a bright, sunny one, heat simmers the ground they walk on and it feels all too happy seeing as what just happened yesterday. But, somehow, it’s easier to breathe without the threat of war over his head. Tubbo knows he shouldn’t be, but he’s almost grateful L’Manburg is gone again. At least now they have a chance to be happy.

The pair run into a frantic Ranboo and Tubbo curses himself for speaking too soon. Teleportation magic sparks around the enderman hybrid in a way Tubbo has never seen before. There’s a bitterness in the back of his mouth as he remembers what Dream said about Ranboo, about him being a traitor, but he pushes that to the side. Ranboo did what he had to do and they’ve all made difficult choices, he wouldn’t fault him for that.

“O-oh!” Ranboo startles when Tommy calls out to him, waving gently. Tubbo is pulled closer to the hybrid by an energetic hand and they both greet Ranboo. “Tommy! Tubbo! I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here” Tubbo hears the hesitance in his words, the worry in his voice feels dread settle in his stomach.

“We kind of live here, big man!” Tommy laughs a little confusedly.

“No, I know! It’s just,” but Ranboo trails off and looks away.

Tubbo, never one to enjoy awkward silence pipes up. “Where are you headed?” He asks. “You look like you’re in a hurry.”

And he did, before they stopped him Ranboo had been tripping over his feet in his hurry to get away or get too something. Ranboo is silent for some time again, long enough that Tommy pulls against his hand and they share a confused glance.

“Well, the thing is,” Ranboo starts again but, inevitably, stops again. “Phil invited me to live with him and Techno.” The words are rushed and frantic but clear as day. Tubbo is shocked still, thoughts whirring together to create a mess in his head. He feels Tommy take a step back quickly and looks up to see a stricken look on his friend’s face that is immediately replaced with a happy expression. Only it isn’t happy. Tubbo has been around Tommy enough that he knows all his facial expression, his tics, his habits, and Tubbo realizes his face is too still, too stilted for Tommy to truly be happy.

“Oh! Well that’s great!” Tommy forces out through clenched teeth that Ranboo doesn’t seem to notice because the boy beams in sudden relief. “I’m glad you have somewhere to stay! Phil is really awesome, you’ll like him!”

But Tubbo can feel Tommy’s pulse in his clammy hands. It beats erratically now, replacing the calm rhythm of before.

“You’re not mad at me?” Ranboo asks hesitantly and they both shake their hands, Tommy a little bit more vigorously than he needed to.

“Of course not! We don’t want to hold you up!” Tommy says and they all say their goodbyes before Ranboo is back to scrambling to the edges of L’Manburg. They watch him until he disappears over the horizon.

“Can we go back to the house?” And Tubbo swears his heart breaks at the sound of his best friend’s heartbroken words. Tommy’s eyes are glazed over and his hand is almost white in his grip but Tubbo knows Tommy doesn’t mean to hurt him, he’s just trying to keep himself grounded.

He tugs Tommy around and they’re pacing back to the dirt and cobble filled building that serves as their house for now. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Tommy is falling to the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” Tubbo sits in front of his best friend, virtually his brother, as tears stain his cheeks and gasps take over.

“Am I a bad person, Tubbo?” His voice is raspy and broken and Tubbo wants to kill whoever told his friend he was a bad person, even though he knows he played into the lie as well. Tubbo shakes his head and whispers his denial but Tommy just trembles more, his fingernails biting into skin. “Then why does everyone leave me? Or hate me?”

“That’s not true,” he whispers, trying to soothe Tommy’s fears away, and rests his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

“Yes it is!” Tommy’s voice is a shout now, cracking and wet with sobs. “Eret betrayed us, Wilbur left, Techno betrayed us then left, you exiled me, Dream manipulated me for months, and now Phil,” he breaks off, a sob interrupting his words and Tubbo pulls him close, ignoring the tear stains on the sweatshirt. “Phil replaced me as soon as he could. A better son. Not some useless fuck up of a person.”

Tubbo doesn’t know what to say, isn’t sure if there’s anything he could even say that would ease Tommy’s pain and be true at the same time. “You’re not a fuck up, Tommy” he settles on. A hand cards through Tommy’s hair as the other holds him close. “You’re a kid and they’ve put too much shit on us. You didn’t cause this, they just can’t see what an amazing person you are. And I’m sorry for exiling you. I know there are no words to take that pain away, to take back those months in exile that I caused for you, but I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Tommy shakes his head even as tears stream down his face. “It’s not your fault,” he mumbles. “It’s that green bitch’s fault.”

“True,” Tubbo agrees easily but the apology is accepted and Tommy’s pulse starts to slow, his sobs drying out into quiet sniffles.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” Tommy pipes up suddenly. “Before Wilbur blew up L’Manburg?”

And Tubbo does. The memories come as easy as they did earlier this morning and the prospect looks even more appealing now. Tubbo nods.

“What if we do?” Tommy’s words are hesitant but Tubbo knows he’s sincere, that he’s not just saying them as an after effect of his panic attack. “There’s nothing for us here. No one would care if we just _left_.”

It doesn’t take much convincing because Tubbo has wanted to go, wanted to run away from this harsh server plagued with cruel people and nothing but heartache, and his agreement comes easily. Tommy’s face lights up and it’s not better, but it’s healing.

For the rest of the night, they whisper plans amongst themselves, head bowed to stop people from listening but nobody comes for them. They resolve to pack whatever they can tonight, the last remains of their food, some blankets and coats Tommy manages to scrounge up, and to leave before the sun rises in the morning.

They fall asleep knowing things will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a huge demand for more chapters but my mind wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote more for this! There's going to be one more chapter (most likely a smaller one) that will be out in a couple days. Enjoy the comfort and fluff because this is probs the only fic I will write with this much comfort. :)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved!! Love you all! <3 [twitter](https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all roleplay, obvs, everyone are friends with each other and they're all acting!
> 
> This is not, and will never be, a ship fic. If you ship Tubbo and Tommy kindly get the fuck away from me and my fics because that's absolutely nasty

They steal away in the cover of the moon, it’s sliver of silver light providing enough light to see with but not enough to be spotted. Backpacks rest on both of their shoulders, filled with as much as they could carry and as much as they had. There are no more books, no more pets to take up space or to be coerced so their steps are quiet and lightning fast. They’re communicators are left stranded in Tommy’s dirt shack to be found by whoever notices they’re missing first.

There are a few notes resting next to those communicators, words of goodbye to the people that deserve them and words of pain to those who don’t. They run until their lungs burn viciously and their legs sear. By then, the pair are in a savanna biome. Heat encroaches on them even in the hole they’ve dug out of a hill and sweat beads their brows but bright smiles adorn their faces.

Laughter spills out amongst the stranded biome, the two boys giddy with the newfound sense of freedom. But, the time comes when they have to keep pushing forward. They’re pace is a little less hurried, minds less strangled by panic this time and it’s almost pleasant, besides the simmering heat.

Eventually the savannah falls away into a pleasant oak forest and it’s unanimously decided that they will set up camp there for the night. Another hole is dug, just big enough for the both of them to fit before it’s covered up and they drift off the sleep clinging to each other.

The forest is much cooler than the savanna was, pleasantly protected from the sun by the thick shade of the trees. They almost settle in this forest, attached to the flowers that grow and the bees that fly near Tubbo’s nose, but it’s too close, too easy to find. So they carry on, feet growing tired from the constant travel but the pain does not diminish the freedom in their eyes.

The forest turns into mountains, mountains into plains, plains in taiga and so on and so forth. They travel for days, weeks, their skin burning in the heat of the desert and freezing by the ice spikes. They keep walking until their food is almost out and their feet can carry them no more.

They settle on the outskirts of a jungle biome, deciding to tackle building a treehouse, a dream they have both had for a long time. The jungle gives them plenty of opportunities for adventures and is plentiful with melons and coco seeds. Their first nights are spent collecting resources, building a farm large enough to sustain themselves, and fighting off mobs that linger in the darkened parts of the trees.

A treehouse comes together slowly, but they are proud of their work. It’s hidden between the trees and extra leaves they collected. Tommy insists on using cobblestone but Tubbo talks him down and manages to compromise in making the rails of the walkway be cobble as well as a couple other accent pieces. Their chests are filled with goods and, soon, they are no longer hurting. Food is plentiful with their farm and they have plenty of ores to split between the two of them.

Eventually, Tommy adopts a cow and names him Harry and tells him stories. Some he makes up on the spot, silly little things about princesses and pirates and others are the more subdued stories of L’Manburg. Then, Tubbo decides to make a bee farm, letting them roam free in a giant glass dome and spends days laying and watching them, usually with Tommy by his side.

A routine comes within time, but they never find their new life boring. There’s always something new to explore, something new to do. Besides, they’ve had enough excitement to last a lifetime and they’re content to spend their time relaxing and having fun.

Peace comes easily during these days as Tubbo and Tommy lay in a field where the trees upon up, letting the sun shine down on them. They think about L’Manburg and the smp sometimes, but they don’t regret running away. Never will. They’re happy with their life now.

It was time for someone else to have a spotlight in their old home. Now, they get their time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this small fic! The boys are finally safe and happy!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved!! Love you all! <3 [twitter](https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of a fic that I had posted for like a day before deciding it was shit and I needed to redo it. I like this version a lot more mainly because I'm desperate for Tommy and Tubbo to be happy. I could probably make another chapter of this fic if you guys wanted. I have some ideas where they talk a bit more about what they went through during Tommy's exile and their plans for the future and maybe in Tubbo's POV instead of Tommy's.
> 
> I hope y'all like and enjoy! Love you! <3


End file.
